dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Overlord Ban
|name1 = Overlord Form |link3 = /Gallery |name3 = Gallery (Wifi Only!) |link2 = /Exalted |name2 = Exalted Form }} /Melee/SG) Inflicts damage to one enemy and decreases its DEF by 17% for 6.8 seconds. |activeskill1 = Sting of the Swallow: Verity ( /Melee) |flavora1 = Ban's flawless swordsmanship is a sight to behold. He cuts down enemies in one fell swoop. |aEffect1 = Inflicts 3124% damage to one enemy, removing all beneficial buffs and decreases DEF by 47% for 13.6 seconds. 11.8 sec |activeskill2 = Sting of the Swallow: Phantom Sword ( /Melee) |flavora2 = His sword haunts the battleﬁeld like a malicious specter. |aEffect2 = Inflicts 1820% damage to all enemies and stuns them for 10.3 seconds. Stunned enemies received 88% increased damage from this skill. 16.6 sec |activeskill3 = Sting of the Swallow: Draw Sword ( /Melee) |flavora3 = Once Ban assumes the Battojutsu position, no enemy attacks can reach him. |aEffect3 = Channel a counter-attack stance for 9 seconds. Enemies who attack Ban during this channel are counter-attacked for 2180% damage and have all beneficial buffs removed. Ban is immune to all states during this stance and draws the focus of all enemies. Also, Ban can not use his Actives or Normal attacks during this and the stance ends after the 4th counter-attack. 21.1 sec |passive1 = One with the Sword |flavorp1 = Anyone who dares to challenge him, once he becomes one with the blade, will cease to exist. |pEffect1 = Increases your ATK by 85%. Increases main stats by 120% and STA by 144% for all party members. |passive2 = Sword Energy |flavorp2 = Not everyone can withstand the intensity of Ban's energy. |pEffect2 = Enemies suffer 65% more damage and have 22% decreased Attack Power. |passive3 = Sting of the Swallow: Flash of Light ( /Melee) |flavorp3 = Eliminate enemies by striking quick as a flash of light. |pEffect3 = While in 'Sting of the Swallow: Draw Sword', each counter-attack grants Ban 1 stack of "Slash". Upon reaching a full "Slash" gauge, consume all stacks and inflict 80% of Ban's Max HP to all enemies. Enemies killed by this cannot revive. Inflicts 3630% additional damage to Boss-type enemies. |passive4 = Dragon Master ( /Ranged) |flavorp4 = Nebula, the Thunder Dragon, has sworn absolute fealty to Ban for saving its life from certain death. |pEffect4 = Randomly calls forth Nebula, who inflicts 1836% damage with an additional 570% damage for each beneficial buff on the enemy. Enemies hit are silenced and suffer 28% more damage for 9.5 seconds. |passive5 = Sting of the Swallow: Advance |flavorp5 = The soul of the sword awakens, allowing Ban to reach his true potential. |pEffect5 = Increase enemy's damage taken by 34% and reduces enemy EVA by 55%. Also, when counter-attacking with 'Sting of the Swallow: Flash of Light' recover 2 gauge points. |passive6 = Sting of the Swallow: Ultimatum |flavorp6 = |pEffect6 = After counter-striking, enemies hit suffer from 27% reduced Single-Target Attack Power. If 'Sting of the Swallow: Draw Sword' kills an enemy, its cooldown is fully refreshed. |normaleffect_ex = |aEffect1_ex = |aEffect2_ex = |aEffect3_ex = |pEffect1_ex = |pEffect2_ex = |pEffect3_ex = The "Slash" gauge caps at 4 hits. |pEffect4_ex = This skill hits occasionally (indicated by Nebula's appearance) and silence will be inflicted only if it hits. |pEffect5_ex = "swords" refers to Ban's resource "sword energy". |buffs1= |pt1 = Read about Battōjutsu here |pt2 = "일섬" is something cool and flashy. Let us know if you know its English equivalent. |pt3 = This skills summons the Nebula dragon. A baby version of Nebula can also spotted in his idle form or on artwork. }} Category:Seven Solarians